Baby, It's Cold Outside
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: What if Baby It's Cold Outside wasn't just a song they sang, but an event. "What's in this drink?" Mindless fluff, of course.


This is my first Glee fic. I've only watched two episodes, but I've read enough fanfictions and watched Baby, It's Cold Outside enough where I think I can handle writing this. Please tell me if I get anything wrong, like personalitys and such.

Thanks for reading!  
-

Kurt Hummel had just had a fine day. And afternoon. And night.

It was kind of Blaine to let him stay so late in his room. And really, it was the most fun he had had in a long, long time. Time really had flown by; recovering from another fit of giggles (man laughs, really), he let his head hang, dangling from the arm rest of the couch he lay on, until the world was upside down and his fabulous hair was let to kiss the air that loved it.

But Kurt Hummel was not blind. Kurt Hummel could read the numbers on that clock, upside down or no upside down, and he had to leave. Now.

"Blaine, It's been nice, but..." he smiled, looking out the window at the white-coated wonderland. "I need to go." A look crossed upon Blaine's face, a look of dissapointment.

"But Kurt, it's cold." Then, he took one of Kurt's hands, which, as much as Kurt usually would have admitted he liked neat looking men grabbing at him, by impulse had him snatch back his limb. "See, your hands have even gotten colder and you're not even outside yet."

Kurt just shook his head, then got up from the leather upholistry and walked up the carpet, down again. "Dad'll be pacing acrossing the floor, wondering whether his angel has been taken captive."

"It looks more like you're the one pacing to me." Blaine smirked, then got up as well and offered Kurt's drained glass. "But it's still cold. At least allow me the time of one more drink?"

Kurt only smiled at his friend, unable to deny he didn't want to leave either. "Fine, fine, just half a glass, but then it's good night." He sighed as he sat back down, tapping his foot a bit restlessly still. "It's hard being the mature one."

A bit of music played as Blaine went to refill his glass, maybe a last attempt to keep him comfortable in the warm room. "Hurry with that, I'm surious. I'm getting restless, and when I'm restless my hair does too." As he said this Kurt smoothed his signature bangs, and was soon pleased to see his drink handed to him. He also found himself looking constantly at the clock.

"Don't be in any hurry to leave. I wouldn't want to be in that storm; I'm getting chilled just thinking about it." Kurt didn't answer as he tried to down his glass in the politestest way possible, before reaching for his scarf, whichof course matched with his stylish coat and hat. These articles were off him by Blaine.

"Blaine, don't! I need to leave, and I drank my glass!" Blaine just hung the coat and hat up calmly. Kurt smoothed his hair and strided over, only to be surprised when he stumbled on his way there.

"Blaine, what was in that drink?" He stumbled again, the liquor's effects taking control already; the /strong/ liquor, may I add. Kurt's head spun a bit, his feet just a bit heavier.

"Let me sit you back down. It seems you've had a bit too much to drink."

"I'm not staying, you know." Never less, he didn't fight, just let the elder male help him back down. He fought the urge to lean on him.

But it seemed Blaine had already beat him to the punch, bringing his arm around Kurt and distreetly pulling the smaller against him. Maybe he thought that a little intoxication had made him easy; yeah right. This man had ideals.

Kurt took the hand around his shoulder, grasping it and pushing off from him. "Who said you could do that?" Blaine looked a bit embarrassed at being caught, but not slightly regrettable as far as Kurt could tell.

"But isn't it warmer here? You could stay the night-"

"The answer is no, Blaine."

"But we haven't gotten a blizzard like this since-"

"Screw your blizzard." Letting go of his hand, Kurt was about to get up when Blaine grabbed his hand. "Blaine, it really has been nice, but..."

Baline switched to a diffrent tactic. "Kurt, I'm just concerned. You're intoxicated, there's a storm, the roads are dangerous. What if you get hurt out there, or even ill?"

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm not two!"

"It doesn't matter if you're two or twenty, you could get hurt. That would hurt me."

"Blaine..."

He took this as a sign to change tactics once again. "Your car could get damaged?" Kurt just scoffed and pulled away, only to be grabbed again and end up in Blaine's arms.

"Okay, I admit it. It may be a bit of worry, but more so I'm looking for an excuse for you to stay. If you really need to leave, let me get you drunk first so you don't remember I said that. Then I'll take you home, I swear."

Kurt smiled ruefully. "... Stupid boy."

"Huh?" Blaine looked just a bit nervous until he saw Kurt was leaning closer.

"Stupid snow, stupid spell, stupid alchohol." Kurt moved until they were face to face, lips just grazing lips. "Well, I tried, didn't I?"


End file.
